parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mob Song
Song from Beauty and the Beast. Lyrics: Mewtwo: She As a Crazy As the old man. The Beast will make off with your children Mob: Gasp Typhlosion: He'll come after them in the night. Maylene And Flannery, NO Mewtwo: We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I Say we kill the Beast! Mob And Clones: Kill Him Blastoise: We're not safe until he's dead Hitmonlee: He'll come stalking us at night. Kangaskhan: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite. Venasaour: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free. Mewtwo And Typhlosion: So it's time to take some action, boys, it's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there, at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside. It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast! Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'till he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the beast! Maylene and Flannery: No, I won't let you do this! Mewtwo And Typhlosion: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the Plumbers! Mario And Luigi: Get your hands off me! Typhlosion: We can't have them running off to warn the creature. Maylene: LET US OUT! Mewtwo: We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me? Maria Ross Gyrados Nidoking I AM.Mob: singing Light your torch, mount your horse. Mewtwo And Typhlosion: Screw your courage to the sticking place.Mob: singing we're counting on Mewtwo And Typhlosion to lead the way. Through the mist, through a wood, where within a haunted castle something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day. It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain! we won't rest 'till he's good and deceased! Grab your sword, grab your bow. Sally forth, tally ho! Praise the lord, and here we go! Mewtwo: we'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! Maylene: We have to warn the Lucario And Blaziken this is all my fault Flannery: OH Mario Luigi what are we going to do. Mario: Now, now. I'm sure we'll think of something. Popplio AH: it's mario's machine'Mob': singing We don't like what we don't understand. In fact, it scares us. And this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives! We'll save the village and our lives... we'll kill the beast! Drowzee: I knew it, I knew it. It was foolish to get our hopes up. Chandelure: Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all. Lycanroc: Roc roc? Chandelure: Could it be! Primarina: is it Girls? Chandelure: Sacre bleu! Invaders! Drowzee: Encroachers! Primarina: And they've got the mirror! Drowzee Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? AARGH! Mewtwo And Typhlosion Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, THE LUCARIO AND BLAZIKEN IS MINE!!! Household Servants: singing Hearts ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle, unafraid. although the danger just increased.Mob: singing Raise the flag, sing the song, here we go, we're 50 strong. And 50 frenchmen can't be wrong... let's kill the beast! Primarina: Pardon Me Masters. Lucario: Live Me in Peace. Blaziken: Yeah Live Me Alone: Primarina: But Boys The Castle is Under Attack!Mob: chanting/singing Kill the beast! to break the door down with a battering ram Kill the beast! action is repeated Chandelure: It's not Working! Lilligant: Oh Chandelure, We Gotta Do Something! Chandelure Wait? I know!Mob: chanting/singing Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Primarina: What Shall We Do Masters? Lucario And Blaziken: it Dosen't Matter Now. Just Let them Come'Mob': chanting/singing Kill the beast! KILL THE BEAST! door finally breaks downCategory:Beauty and the Beast Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast Scenes Category:Scenes